Ven despiértame
by Hina music
Summary: Sus manos tiemblan la sangre desborda silenciosa, ahí en sus brazos se encontraba la persona que le había amado como nadie...-Eres tu- siseo aborde de lagrimas, su mirada azulada se detuvo en esa mujer de ojos perlas... -Quizás no me recuerdes, pero en otra vida tu eras mi anhelo- hablo aturdido, cayendo en el vació de la inconsciencia. [Imagen patrocinada por Delta Elena]


Autor: Hina music

Declaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: (Mundo alterno, reencarnación, Época victoriana)

Personajes: NarutoxHinata.

Género: Romance/Drama/Misterio

Este Fic lo estoy re-subiendo, ya que quería plantear mejor la idea. espero que sea de su agrado.

PD: disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía XD

* * *

**Capítulo I Amándote**

**,**

**,**

**,**

_28 de diciembre 1837_

_Le escribo con la única razón de confesarle mi esperanzado amor por usted. Me conoce bien siempre estoy a su lado aunque no pueda ver más allá de mi, congruente estoy oculta bajo mi timidez petulante. _

_Años con este sentimiento que me quema por dentro, he decidido declarar mis sentimientos por usted aunque sea imposible que repare en la existencia de alguien tan simple como una nodriza. _

_No puedo evitarle el disgusto, pero mi señor sepa usted que lo amo. _

_Hoy le proclamo esto que he guardado con ambición, impaciente le suplico ir a mi encuentro. _

_Siempre suya. H. Hyuga_

Releyó la carta por décima vez, no podía creer aquellas palabras tan bien escritas y llenas de emoción

Olio el perfume a lirios que desprendía de la carta

–Hinata Hyuga–pronunció pasando sus dedos por la escritura refinada de la dama.

Y como no conocerla si ella era la nodriza de su pequeño primo Dylan, siempre tan tímida, amable y servicial…no se esperaba tal confesión de una mujer como ella que parecía tallada en porcelana.

Naruto Uzumaki correteo con apuro, sintiendo latir su arduo corazón tenía que ir a su búsqueda, no llegaba sentir lo mismo con tanta pasión, pero no podía negar que esas palabras reaccionaron muy dentro de su ser.

Al llegar al recinto, la observo ahí dotada de hermosura con su melena azulada brillando cayendo hasta su cadera, y un camisón cubierto que le rozaba los pies pálidos. Hinata se encontraba sentada en la alcoba mirando la luna con anhelo.

Se quedo estático admirándola, movió con rapidez el cerrojo de la puerta de madera seca haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Ella espabilo al sentir una sombra acercarse con lentitud devoradora, casi se desmayo cuando observo al rubio acercarse hasta quedar a su lado.

–Milord– balbuceo sumisa, bajando la mirada con recelo y cómo hacerlo cuando había enviado esa majadera carta proclamándole cuanto lo amaba.

–Hinata–pronuncio con deleite, paso una mano por un mechón de ella posándolo detrás de su oreja. –He recibido tu escrito–continuo temeroso al verla jugar con sus dedos, mientras evitaba la mirada azulada de su servidor.

– Disculpe no quise hacer intromisión con este sentimiento escrupuloso, solo deseaba que usted supiera lo que afirmo en esa carta–puntualizo alejándose de su amo, no podía permitirse llorar en los brazos de él.

Naruto estallo con esa explicación, deseaba estrellarla contra si, decirle que él correspondía ese sentimiento que le amaba con la misma intensidad. Desde el día que la había visto destellar esa mirada de cariño rodeada de criaturas angelicales a su alrededor, Ella se le había incrustado en lo más profundo de su alma.

–Lord, le suplico que olvide esa carta impulsiva-avergonzada trato de huir de la presencia de Naruto.

–La amo–protesto lleno de sentimiento mirándole con ternura, sin prejuicios de por medio la resguardo entre sus brazos.

* * *

_1 de julio 2014_

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza sintiendo el mareo venir, observo la habitación con paredes acolchadas.

¿Dónde estaba? Era un lugar helado, pudo sentir apretadas sus muñecas.

Se descoloco al ver una cinta apretarle sin piedad alrededor del abdomen, estaba confundido aun podía recordar la visión de su amada y aspirar su aroma a lirios.

Él miro a la persona que estaba recostada en la orilla de su cama, se sorprendió al detallarla tenia similitud con su musa.

–Ha despertado–siseo una voz dulce a su lado, inmediatamente le reconoció.

Eso debía ser un sueño, ahí estaba ella mirándole como si fuera la primera vez...era su Hinata estaba intacta y más viva que nunca.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?–la escucho con voz intrigante, se veía diferente con esa ropa extraña una bata blanca recubría su cuerpo.

Una lágrima le desbordo por la mejilla, y un recuerdo llego de impacto a su cabeza.

_19 de marzo 1915 _

_Todo estaba muy mal, observo a su afable amada sangrando encima de su regazo, él le acaricio con dulzura el rostro sin vida…estaba delirando, sintió la fuerte avaricia de suplicarle que no lo abandonara de esa forma tan atroz. _

–_N-Naruto, le amo –ese último alarido salió de los labios de su amada, soltó un último suspiro salir de su boca, ahí supo que la había perdido para siempre… ella había caído en un profundo sueño del que jamás despertaría._

Parpadeo consternado, se había perdido en ese fugaz recuerdo. Se encontraba desorientado y sin más la miro lleno de lágrimas.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? –repitió con impaciencia, al ver a su paciente sollozar sin piedad, con calma desato lo que lo apresaba en esa cama.

–Naruto Uzumaki –le contesto lloroso mirando esos profundos ojos perlas que tanto le gustaban.

Acaso había muerto, y se encontraba por fin con su ángel había esperado años para poder encontrarle.

La admiro escribir en unas cuantas hojas, ella poso una mano en las muñecas marcadas de él y le acaricio con delicadeza.

– ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? –trato de buscar el pulso de su paciente, pero sin previo aviso sintió como él la rodeaba en su pecho.

Lo escucho hipar con fuerza, mientras la agarraba con cariño.

–Eres tú, he esperado por tanto tiempo–susurro entre llanto, mientras depositaba un beso casto en la cabeza de la mujer.

Hinata se sonrojo, estaba confundida que le pasaba a ese hombre.

–D-Disculpe pero no le entiendo–balbuceo apenada, tratando de separarse de él.

Naruto la estrello con fuerza, y siguió acariciando su cabello con devoción, una risa dulce salió de los labios de su paciente que la hizo estremecerse.

–Mi querida Hinata, al fin te he encontrado–le recito nostálgico haciéndola virar extrañada.

Emocionado y aun confundido, presiono sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso apacible.

Hinata parpadeo abrumada al sentir ese beso impulsivo, ¡La estaba besando¡ pero cómo demonios ese hombre sabia su nombre.

Se separo arrebatadamente dejando a un eufórico Naruto. Él Observo su distintivo sonrojo y también noto sus dedos moverse con nerviosismo.

– ¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre? –tartamudeo apenada, se perdió en la mirada azulada que la admiraba como la única mujer sobre la tierra.

–Posiblemente no me recuerdes pero en otra vida eras mi anhelo–hablo aturdido sintiendo su cuerpo pesado cayendo en la inconsciencia.

_Todo lo que hemos sido, todo lo que dijiste, todo lo que hice y lo que nunca fue se repite constantemente en mi cabeza…porque realmente no me conoces_

El destino era muy preciso e incluso algo aterrador… algo si sabia ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse más allá de todas las vidas transcurridas.

Continuara…

* * *

lo se esta algo confuso, siempre quise escribir algo sobre las vidas pasadas ¿Reviews, tomates, limones o Chocolate? TOT * pone bomba de tiempo para auto-destruir la historia*


End file.
